<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamisama Kiss Oneshots by plutointhestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782667">Kamisama Kiss Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars'>plutointhestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of kamisama kiss oneshots from yours truly. i write for all characters.</p><p>contains angst, fluff, smut, au's, xfemreader, xmalereader and characterxcharacter.</p><p>i take requests so find me on tumblr under @plutointhestars and ask or message me if there is a certain story/scenario you want me to write. (or just leave a comment in here somewhere)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuki &amp; Momozono Nanami, Mizuki &amp; Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita), Mizuki (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader, Mizuki/Momozono Nanami, Momozono Nanami/Tomoe, Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Original Character(s), Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kamisama Kiss Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which mizuki comes to your rescue but is worried you will leave because of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had met Mizuki by chance, or rather, fate.</p><p>It was a nice afternoon so you decided to go on a walk. During that walk, you found yourself visiting the Mikage Shrine. It was such a pretty shrine, clearly well maintained. You often found yourself there, wandering around the exterior of the shrine. Most days you at least went up for a visit, even if you were only there for a few minutes. Other times, you were there for hours.</p><p>You would sit there, on the ground, and close your eyes to breathe in the smell of nature and fresh air. You'd even come across the young schoolgirl who helped keep the shrine once or twice. Nanami was her name.</p><p>One day, you had strayed from the shrine a little too far perhaps, as you ventured into the surrounding woods. You wandered a little too far and soon it was getting dark, so dark that you had found yourself somewhere strange. It looked like the same woods, it really did, but it was different. There was a chill up your spine, an uneasy feeling settling in your chest.</p><p>You felt as though you were being watched and, upon turning to head back the way you came, you came face to face with a ghastly creature. You froze solid for a second, feet rooted to the ground as fear overtook you. Then, you screamed.</p><p>Turning on your heels, you ran further into the darkness. The creature was fast, about to catch up with you. You didn't know what to do as you glanced back to see the large creature growing closer with each passing second.</p><p>You ran for a good couple of minutes before cashing into something from not looking where you were going. You were still scared, terrified even, but the warmth of the object you had run into calmed you somewhat.</p><p>The pounding footsteps behind you had ceased as if the creature had stopped in its tracks and decided that it wasn't going to eat you.</p><p>Whatever you had run into was holding you close, an arm wrapped around you as if trying to protect you from what stood behind you.</p><p>"She's mine, stupid snake." The creature hissed, presumably to the being that had you in their grasp.</p><p>"Leave, before you regret it." The being spoke, his voice sounding soft yet stern.</p><p>The creature just laughed, "You think I'm scared of you? A tiny little snake?"</p><p>"No, but I know you're scared of Tomoe. Maybe I should go get him?"</p><p>You could almost feel the air change around you and knew that the creature had stiffened, "N-no need. She's yours."</p><p>With that, you heard the creature walk away, leaving you with whoever had come to save you. If they had come to save you, that is.</p><p>The arm around you loosened and let you go but, before you could fully come back to your senses, his hand grabbed your own and began pulling you along back from the way you came.</p><p>You tried to pull against it, to stop his rush to get wherever he was taking you, but his grip was too strong.</p><p>"Stop. Stop! Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Who are you?" You called out, trying to get his attention but he simply continued to run.</p><p>There was nothing you could do, and so, you gave in and allowed him to pull you along.</p><p>All you could see was his back as the two of you ran. He was in very traditional clothing and had fluffy white hair that almost resembled a cloud. He was just a little taller than you and his hands were soft. He didn't seem like a monster.</p><p>When the two of you finally came to a stop, both catching your breaths, he turned to you and asked, "Are you okay?"</p><p>You nodded, "I- I think so, thank you."</p><p>He smiled. Seeing his face only reassured you further that he was certainly not a monster nor did he seem to mean you any harm. He was pretty for a boy with unusual, snake-like, green eyes and white eyelashes. His figure was thin, skin white like snow.</p><p>"What was that place? What was that thing?" You asked, once again seeking answers for the strange ordeal you just went through.</p><p>"It was the world over yonder. It's not safe for humans there so you shouldn't stray too far into the darkness alone. The thing that chased you was a Yokai." He explained as he began walking, beckoning for you to follow.</p><p>You scratched your head, "The world over yonder? Yokai?"</p><p>The boy simply hummed as he led you back to the shrine.</p><p>When you finally made it out of the woods and were back at the shrine, the boy smiled at you once again, "Well, you should probably head home now. Don't stray until you get home and you'll be fine."</p><p>Just like that, he turned to leave, for some reason heading towards the shrine as if that were his home.</p><p>"Wait!" You called out again, taking hold of his wrist to stop him from leaving.</p><p>He turned back around with another smile as if trying to reassure you.</p><p>"Who are you? What are you?"</p><p>You released your grip on his wrist after realising that there was no reason to hold it any longer.</p><p>"I'm Mizuki, Lady Nanami's familiar."</p><p>You raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what he was saying but simply ended up focusing on what you did understand, "You know Nanami?"</p><p>He nodded, "She is the God of this shrine and my mistress."</p><p>"G-God?" You exclaimed.</p><p>There was the sound of a sigh from behind you, "Mizuki, you're causing trouble again."</p><p>You turned on your heels, coming face to face with a man. A man with big fluffy ears and a tail. Before you had time to react, you collapsed. The last thing you felt was two arms catching you before everything went dark.</p><p>When you came to, you were lying on the floor with a soft pillow under your head. You sat up, propping yourself up on your arms as you looked around.</p><p>"N-Nanami?"</p><p>The girl you knew from your visits at the shrine was sitting beside you, looking rather worried, as you finally came to.</p><p>"You're okay!"</p><p>You looked to the other side of you to find the boy from before, Mizuki, looking relieved to see that you were okay.</p><p>"What happened?" You asked only to begin recalling the events yourself seconds later.</p><p>"You fainted, although I can't blame you." Nanami stated, helping you as you sat up properly.</p><p>Then, she climbed to her feet and looked to Mizuki, "You better look after her. I'll be back soon."</p><p>Just like that, her and the cat-like man from before left.</p><p>"Where is she going?"</p><p>"Lady Nanami is going to expel the Miasma from around the shrine so that no more humans end up in the world over yonder." Mizuki explained.</p><p>You nodded, trying to take everything in, "So Nanami really is the God of this shrine. and you're her familiar?"</p><p>"Yes. So is Tomoe, we both serve her."</p><p>Nodding again as you continued to absorb the crazy information you were slowly beginning to understand, Mizuki turned his head to the side of him and spoke, seemingly to thin air.</p><p>"She's fine, Nanami said so."</p><p>"Who are you speaking to?" You asked, wondering what else you didn't understand.</p><p>Mizuki's face lit up and he jumped up before running off. When he came back, he passed you a small lock of his hair, tied with a shiny, green ribbon.</p><p>Reluctantly, you took it, "What is-"</p><p>When you looked to the side of him, you saw what, or rather, who he had been talking to. They were small, wearing unusual masks over their bald heads.</p><p>"You can see them now, right? They're the spirits of this shrine, the Will-o'-the-Wisps. This is Onikiri and Kotetsu."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." The two spirits spoke in sync and you smiled.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, I'm y/n."</p><p>They both nodded and spoke together once again, "We know, you're the girl that visits our shrine."</p><p>You giggled slightly, "Yeah, I guess I am."</p><p>"y/n," Mizuki spoke your name so you turned back to him, "It's late so Lady Nanami said you can stay here for the night."</p><p>You shook your head, "Oh, it's no worry. I can go home, I don't live too far."</p><p>"No-" He raised his voice ever so slightly, his hand sitting atop of yours, "- I mean, please stay. Just for tonight."</p><p>Although you were unsure why you could see the desperation in his face. You could even hear it in his voice. He wanted you to stay, he needed you to stay.</p><p>"Okay, but only for tonight."</p><p>Mizuki grinned and jumped up, "Great, um- you must be hungry. I'll go get you some food."</p><p>You smiled again as he rushed off, seemingly knowing exactly what you were thinking or maybe he simply heard your stomach growl.</p><p>"You'll have to excuse Master Mizuki, he's been rather fond of you since you started visiting the shrine and I'm sure that he now fears you will stop coming after learning the truth about all of this." Kotetsu explained.</p><p>It made more sense now, the loneliness you could see within him. Although he lived here with these two spirits, Nanami and the cat man, he still seemed to feel alone.</p><p>"He's lonely." You spoke aloud.</p><p>Kotetsu hummed.</p><p>Not long after that, Mizuki returned with food and Nanami came back with the cat man, who you had assumed was the Tomoe that Mizuki spoke of. It also turned out that he wasn't a cat, but a fox. As for Mizuki, a white snake.</p><p>"If you need anything just come find me." Nanami smiled before leaving you to get some rest.</p><p>You tried to sleep for a little while but something was still bugging you, and so, you got up and began to walk around the shrine. Upon reaching the entrance, you saw Mizuki sitting on the step by himself in the dark.</p><p>With a sigh, you walked over and sat beside him, "Can't sleep?"</p><p>He looked at you with wide-eyes, clearly surprised that you had come to join him. After a second, however, his eyes went back to normal and he nodded.</p><p>"If I sleep then morning will come and you will leave."</p><p>His words made you sad and so, you found yourself reaching out to take his hand in your own, "Morning will come whether you sleep or not. As for whether I leave or not, I'll always come back."</p><p>His fingers curled around your own, "Promise?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>The two of you had only just met. Well, only just met in person. There was something about him that seemed familiar as if he had been beside you all this time. Although you were unaware of it, he really had been by your side. In a way at least. He liked to watch you when you visited the shrine. He would sit up in the trees and watch as you walked about, admiring the shrine he called home.</p><p>He never once had ill-intentions. He simply liked to watch you as you took in the nature around you. You looked happy, you looked free.</p><p>While you were busy looking at the prettiness of the shrine, he was looking at the prettiness that was you. You had intrigued him and, when you found yourself in danger, he was there to save you. He had grown to care for you in the time you had come to visit the shrine and he wanted to protect you from the dangers that lurked in the darkness.</p><p>You had only just met him but you wanted to get to know him and stay by his side. Most of all, you wanted to cure the loneliness within him because once, you were lonely too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>